


Coldness

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, blood (nothing graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You find an urgent note meant for Director Graves and you know it’s your duty to give it to him as soon as possible. | As per request on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stupid, I know, but I couldn’t come up with anything better. Sometimes titles just don’t want to come to you when you need them most, right? Anyway, this fic is a bit short, I know this too, but hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

You sit by your desk watching a MACUSA map specially designed by you. What’s so special about it? It’s to make your work a little bit easier. You don’t have an official title per se, but you glad you have a job that puts food on your table. Your job is to make sure all memos, shaped as origami rats, reach their destination without tearing at each other. While special typewriters are set to make new memos if any of the rats are destroyed, often than not those typewriters either don’t sense the destruction or prints something entirely different from what the rat message was originally supposed to be. So you made a map, a system, which allows you to see many dark gray dots for each undelivered memo. They turn dark green if any of memos gets destroyed and that’s what you’re doing right now – looking for any green dots while swarm of grey ones are all over the map.  
With a bored expression you stir your coffee with a spoon and then prop your head with your palm. When you first started working in your position you had to run around of all MACUSA in search of destroyed rats but now you have to sit behind your desk all day unless any memos get lost or destroyed or even misplaced. You know that before you made this map your job was way too stressful (that’s why you made the map in the first place) but now this is just… plainly boring.  
You yawn while you cover your mouth with a palm and try not to feel sleepy with all your might. Your eyelids become heavier and heavier with each passing minute and you almost decide to lower your head on your desk and take a nap while no one’s here but before you close your eyes you notice a dark green dot light up. Quickly you raise your lowered head with sleepiness completely gone. While you watch more and more green dots appear around the original one and you stand up so quickly you make your chair behind you fall on the ground.  
“This is bad.” You mutter and pull out your wand. With one glance you locate the spot where rats are fighting and then rush there as fast as you can.  
You pass Graves’ office and knock on his secretary’s door. You wait no more than two seconds then you open the door stepping inside.  
“I’m sorry for intruding-“ You start but stop when you notice no one present. You quickly look around and notice no hat or coat of Graves’ secretary meaning she’s absent from work today.  
You clench your jaw and walk to the desk on which you see about ten rats getting a go at each other on the pile of already destroyed memos. Still annoyed by this whole situation you raise your wand and make rats unfold neatly on the desk. You take the memos, then with a simple spell you repair already destroyed or damaged notes. Yet, when you pick up the last one you feel your blood freeze in your veins. It says ‘URGENT, DELIVER TO DIRECTOR GRAVES IMMEDIATELY’ in bright red letters and you feel other memos slipping from your fingers.  
“Damn it.” You exhale then put down other papers grasping on the urgent one for your life.  
You look around but find yourself alone then understand – it’s your duty to deliver this and soon.  
Quickly you exit the office and knock on Graves’ door but no one answers. You try entering but the door doesn’t budge. You bite your lip trying to think of a place where could he be when Abernathy appears from behind the corner with a bossy look already on his face.  
“What are you doing here, Y/N?” He asks coming closer and you turn to him.  
“Where’s Graves?” You ask quickly and he frowns then stops when he reaches you.  
“Why do you even-“ He starts but you show him the memo and Abernathy’s face goes white. “H-he just went out with a squad of Aurors not as long as five minutes ago. A No-Maj was attacked and President wanted Graves to investigate it personally, but-“  
You don’t listen anymore as you rush past Abernathy to the elevator. Red, your favorite house elf, is managing the elevator you step in and once he sees your flushed cheeks and heavy breathing he understands that it’s better not to ask.  
“Main Lobby.” You say pressing the memo to your chest and Red pushes the button taking you to your destination.  
Once there you almost jump out of the elevator and look around. Of course you don’t see Graves anywhere but you notice Sam rushing to the exit when you catch up to him and stop him with your hand on his shoulder. He turns to you in the process of buttoning up his leather brown coat and frowns a bit in confusion.  
“Y/N?”  
“Where are you going? After Graves?” You ask while you try to catch your breath and Sam nods a bit unsure. “Where?”  
“Um well…” He pauses because when you ask him so suddenly he almost forgets his destination. Finally he tells you the address and you smile.  
“Thanks.” You pat his shoulder and rush outside then before can even look at you, you Disapparate and then Apparate near the location Sam told you about.  
You look around and notice Graves inspecting the ground while crouching. Five Aurors are standing behind him, waiting for his words.  
“Mister Graves!” You raise your voice announcing yourself then rush to him. Graves stands up and turns to you giving you a curious look. He says nothing as he watches you approach him out of breath once more. “This, I think this is important.” You hand him the note and Graves looks down at it then takes it. He reads it while you wait to either be thanked or scolded for interrupting him and his investigation.  
“Thank you, this is indeed important.” He gives you a little nod and even a smaller smile, then folds the memo and pushes into his pants’ pocket.  
You exhale with relief and a smile and when you notice your breath form a mist you only now notice how cold it is since you went out only in a dress. Your smile drops and you are ready to say goodbye when Graves steps to the side to show you the blood stain on the ground.  
“What do you think, Y/N?” He asks and you can’t help but feel shocked. Director is asking your opinion on such matter as this? Is the world going mad?  
“Um well…” You start then glance at Graves and when he doesn’t move even a muscle you approach the stain leaning to look at it. You notice little grains of glitter still alive in the almost dry blood. “It does look like magic though I can’t really tell which spell.” You mutter silently just in case you are wrong feeling the cold cling to your body even more now. You straighten your back and turn to Graves. He looks pleased by your answer.  
“Very good. Better than all of you.” He glances at the Aurors and you see how their faces become masks of tension. But Graves doesn’t care what his Aurors are thinking right now. Suddenly he starts taking his coat off (that looks as expensive as your whole year’s salary) then steps to you, swings it and lets it settle on your shoulders. “Here, you look cold.” There’s a smile on his face and you forget how words work.  
Slowly you raise your hands and grab coat’s edges a bit above the waist and pull them together to cover your body within it.  
“Thank you.” You mutter with a shy smile while Graves reaches out and pulls the collar up.  
“Now, please tell me how you came to a conclusion that magic was involved in this incident.” He steps from you and turns to Aurors while you stand by his side probably looking funny at the very least in a coat that’s definitely too big for you, but, you have to admit to yourself, you don’t care how you look as long as you feel Graves’ warmth seeping into your body and feel his smell tickling your nose.  
You raise your eyes to the Aurors who all wear stone expressions and feel a bit ashamed that Graves is using you to lecture them. You’re not going to make friends this way but are you thinking about all this right now? No, the gesture of Director giving you his coat is making you feel like a teenager in love. And you never felt this way about Director before.  
“Oh well…” You finally mutter when your silence almost becomes awkward. “There are traces of magic in the blood. It looks like shards of glass if you don’t look close enough. If you do it’s easy to notice that they are shining on their own and not reflecting the light.” You explain and Graves nods while his hands are in his pockets.  
“So here you go, subtle hints sometimes are more important than obvious ones, Gentlemen. Keep your mind sharp at all times.” Graves steps to them but then turns to you. “Thank you for your help, you can return to your work now, Y/N.” He nods and you are ready to give Graves his coat back when he puts his hand on yours still with a bit of a smile on his lips meant for you. “Take it to my office, I will be back soon.” He whispers and you can’t help but blush. Yet, somehow, you manage to nod. “Good.” Graves says and then turns his back to you.  
You look at him for a moment, then Disapparate again. You don’t know what happened back there, but you know you won’t be able to get it out of your head any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
